Peter Parker: Cold Rain
by Brian1
Summary: Mary Jane sends Peter a letter from Los Angles, stating that she wants a divorce. A distraught Peter decides to talk with the Human Torch about his problems, only to find Sue Richards there... - Please Rate and Review! -


Author's Note: This (my longest short story yet) is a one shot that is the semi-sequel to "Mary Jane Parker: Love and Hate". Those two stories both occur after Amazing Spider-Man volume 2, issue #43/484, with "Mary Jane Parker: Love and Hate" coming before this story. This story also assumes that Fantastic Four volume 3, issue #55/#484 never happened. This one shot has nothing to do with "Peter Parker: Responsibility" or "Spider-Man: Lone Hero", which are also written by me. Sorry if there's slight/major out of character-ness (OOC).  
  
  
  
  
And now I proudly present another story to add to the archives...  
  
  
  
  
- Peter Parker: Cold Rain -  
- By Brian Marcelo -  
- brianmarcelo@hotmail.com -  
- Rated PG-13 for content, angst, and some graphic, mature romance -  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
I couldn't believe that Mary Jane actually sent me a letter today.   
  
It wasn't a good one though, as I quickly learned. Inside were divorce papers that basically said that she wanted out, as well as half of what I made as a science teacher and freelance photographer for the Daily Bugle.  
  
Also inside was a letter, which looked elegantly written by Mary Jane...  
  
  
  
"Peter,  
  
I'm sorry it had to come to this. When you met up with me back in Los Angles a week ago, asking me to come back with you, my anger just came out. I'm sorry for embarrassing you in front of Aunt May, I'm sure she's disappointed with you after learning how you beat me that one time, while I was pregnant.  
  
As I'm sure you figured out by now, I want a divorce, Peter. I meant every word when I said I didn't love you, so there's no use flying, or *swinging* all the way here to persuade me to reconsider. I'm happier in Los Angles then I ever was with you. Honestly, I...I sometimes wonder what I ever saw in you Peter. Hell, we don't even have anything in common.  
  
I don't want us to be anything anymore, Peter. Just make it easier for the both of us by signing the divorce papers.   
  
  
- Mary Jane Watson"  
  
  
  
I couldn't believe she could be just as cold in a simple letter as she was in Hollywood. Her words stung harder then any punch, kick, or energy based weapon I had ever been hit with.  
  
I felt a handful of emotions, from denial, to loneliness, to nervousness, to depression, and finally to anger. I decided it'd be best to clear my head by doing some web slinging.  
  
Even though it's Spider-Man's fault that I'm now losing the one woman I love.  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
"Goddamn youse, Spider-Man!" one of the thugs yells out, before I clobber him with a right hook.   
  
"Watch your language, mister! There could be kids watching!" I say, pretending to sound motherly.  
  
Nothing beats the thrill of foiling a robbery in this great city of New York.  
  
Especially when it seems like they happen conveniently when I'm on patrol every other week or so.  
  
As I punch another thug into submission, I wonder what Mary Jane is doing right now. Probably shooting that great movie that'll launch her into stardom. I wonder if she'll have to kiss anyone...  
  
Throwing another one of the robbers into a lamppost, I can be sure that good ol' Jolly J. Jonah will probably say that I caused this robbery in the Sunday edition of the Bugle, but nuts to him.   
  
"Damn youse to hell, Spider-Man! Why you always gotta bust us, yo?" yelled another one of the thugs, who was holding a gun this time, right in front of my face.  
  
For the second time in my life as Spider-Man, I hesitated in front of the gun. The first time was when I was chasing the Chameleon down, but this time instead of being too angry to care, I felt too empty to care.  
  
The thug looked like he was hesitating, as if this was a surreal experience for him to shoot me down.  
  
Should I let this worthless thug shoot me, and end my meaningless existence? At least then I wouldn't have to go through a day without Mary Jane...but...  
  
Shaking my head of the thought, I leaped into the air, grabbed the lowly thug's gun with some web, and kicked him in the chest, knocking him out.  
  
My heart was beating rabidly in my chest at the thought that I almost let a thug blow my brains out.  
  
Damn...I need to do something to get my mind off Mary Jane...  
  
Webbing up the thugs upside down on a lamppost, I departed into the skies once more, hoping to talk with some friends about my problems.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
Here we go, the Baxter Building, home to the Fantastic Four, the world's most beloved superhuman family.  
  
I sure wish I could join, it would definitely improve my reputation. Of course, they'd have to change their name to the Fantastic Five, and we all know how much better Fantastic Four sounds. Plus, they have that cosmic radiation thingy, while I only have a spidey radiation...thingy.  
  
Nuts.  
  
Sticking on to a side of the building, I open the window, and crawl in, hoping to surprise them.   
  
It's funny, since most people would be shocked to see someone crawl through their window.  
  
To my surprise however, I am greeted by the smiling face of Sue Richards, who just appeared out of nowhere.  
  
She looks happy to see me.  
  
"What are you doing around here, Peter?" she says to me in a friendly voice, which sounds a little too friendly for my taste.  
  
Then I notice that she just said my first name, which they never knew before.  
  
"What did you call me?" I say in surprise, wondering if she was actually Dr. Doom or something.  
  
I shudder at the thought.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Peter," she says, as she puts a hand on my shoulder, which causes me to feel a bit uncomfortable, "we've had to boost security ever since that incident involving large, angry, pitchfork carrying mobs."  
  
I vaguely recall something like that occurring a while ago, about the time when their new baby Valeria was born. There was this mob of people that tried messing with them because they were housing the Inhumans, I think.  
  
"So Reed built some new super gadget that can tell you who's who and what's what, huh?" I say to her, frowning slightly even though she doesn't seem to notice.  
  
Let's see now, who else knows who I really am?   
  
There's Mary Jane (of course I'd tell my wife about this...),   
  
Aunt May (she found out recently),   
  
Felicia Hardy (Black Cat),   
  
Matt Murdock (DareDevil),   
  
Wolverine (with that smelling thing he does),   
  
Thor (he's a god, sort of),   
  
Angel (well...this one is hard to explain),   
  
Mephisto (he's the devil...),   
  
The Watcher (with a name like his, how would he not know?),   
  
Thanos (he's cosmic and stuff like that, so of course...),   
  
Dr. Strange (with that all seeing Agga-whatever Eye thingy of his!),   
  
Ka-Zar (okay, this one confuses me too!),   
  
Madam Web (she was all psychic and stuff, you know?),   
  
Ezekiel (he had the same powers as I did, minus the neat web shooters and my snappy costume),   
  
and now the Fantastic Four know...  
  
Of course, there have been special cases, like Rachel Summers, that Spider-Man from the future, Captain Stacey (may he rest in peace), and the Green Goblin...  
  
"Basically...." she said simply, her very happy looking smile breaking me out of my thoughts.   
  
Nervously I smile at her, hoping to get back to why I came here.  
  
"Is Johnny home--" I say, before I get cut off by Sue.  
  
"Johnny's on a night on the town with his girlfriend, Ben's taken Franklin on a visit to Yancy Street, much to my dismay, and Reed brought along Valeria for a test drive of our latest Fantasticar," she says, with a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"By the way, Johnny wanted me to tell you that he laughed lots when he found out you were a teacher." she added, making me frown under my mask.  
  
Okay, so Johnny's not here to comfort me on how single life will be great since I'm getting divorced. Nope, he's too busy with his new girlfriend. I should feel happy for him, but darn it, what about good ol' Peter?  
  
I sigh deeply, which causes Sue to look overly concerned.  
  
Good thing she can't see through my mask, otherwise she could tell that I was raising my eyebrow in suspicion.  
  
I sigh deeply again to see what happens, which results in her putting both her hands on my shoulder and looking at me with those big blue eyes of hers that look quite concerned.  
  
"Are you okay, Peter?" she says softly, making me shiver involuntary.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wanted to talk with Johnny--"  
  
"You could talk to me about it," she suggests, her hands still on my shoulders, "I have nothing else to do, and I wouldn't mind listening to your problems."  
  
I hesitate for a second, wondering if I should. Then again, I doubt I could talk to any other super humans like the X-Men, or Avengers. Last I heard, Cyclops, Jean, Wolvie, and that Emma person are in some sort of love...square thingy. I could always talk to DareDevil or Dr. Strange about my problems.   
  
I laugh inside as I wonder how they'd react to me talking about relationship issues. DareDevil would look at me all serious like, while Dr. Strange would merely sigh and go off talking about his seeing eye or hand of vishanti-thingy.  
  
I don't think I'd be able to talk to Aunt May, especially since she's still mad at me after finding out all that stuff I "put" Mary Jane through...  
  
Worst of all, Mary Jane told Aunt May about how I hit it. I still regret that every single day I wake up, because it must have contributed to why Mary Jane left. The circumstances were so extreme that I lashed out against Mary Jane...God, I would have done anything to go back in time to stop that from ever happening...  
  
Hey, I've gone through time before! Maybe I can get Reed to whip up a time traveling device to change that event from ever happening, but then if I fixed it from happening, the time machine would have never existed and I would have never gone back through time and then...  
  
"Peter?"   
  
I snap out of my daze as Sue calls out my name. Sometimes I think I let my thoughts wander too much.  
  
"You were off in your own little world again, Peter." she says with a smirk, as she removes her hands from my shoulder and puts them on to the side of my mask.   
  
"What are you doing--"   
  
Suddenly my mask vanishes around my face, showing my face to her for the first time.   
  
Why is she using her invisibility powers to take off my mask...?  
  
"Nice brown eyes you have there, Peter." she says softly, interrupting me for the third time tonight.  
  
"Uh...thanks..." I say, trying not to blush. I'm only human after all, and it's not like I receive compliments all time.  
  
Cause, you know, it's usually "damn you Spider-Man!" or "you will die Spider-Man!" instead.  
  
You know, she was the first super human girl I ever had a crush on, back when I first became Spider-Man. I had even asked her out one time, when she wasn't married to Reed, and we ate pizza together while she ranted on and on about how men were in her life. Too bad the date was ruined by Namor and Johnny, who at the time thought I was a pest.  
  
What am I saying? I'm married! I should be thinking of Mary Jane, not past dates!  
  
I slowly back away from Sue, who loses her grip on me, causing my mask to reappear in front of my face.  
  
"You look handsome under that mask, Peter..." she says with a smile, as her hands fall to her sides, "too bad you have to cover it up all the time..."  
  
Uh...okay.  
  
Where was she getting at anyways?  
  
"So, do you want to still talk to me about your problem?" she continues, "Johnny always said that I had a much better attention span then he did."  
  
"I guess it wouldn't hurt," I reply reluctantly, as she leads us towards the living room, which has a bunch of gadgets all sprawled over the room. I sit down in what appears to be an armchair while Sue decides to sit in a couch that's across from me.  
  
Whew, at least she's not sitting next to me. It would be awkward, especially this is the second time I've ever actually been alone with her.  
  
"So...uh...why did you decide to stay home, Sue?" I say, trying to sound casual, despite the fact that the situation is very unusual.  
  
She yawns a bit. "I just felt tired today, since I had to take care of Franklin and Valeria by myself most of today. Taking care of a newborn baby along with a ten year old child is a lot of work, even for one super powered heroine such as myself."  
  
"I couldn't imagine, I never had the chance to have a kid."  
  
"Really? I'm sure your wife and you want to have kids, right?"  
  
I look down at the floor a little.   
  
"Actually, we had a kid, but..." I pause painfully at the memory, "well...let's just say I never got a chance to see her..."  
  
The look on Sue's face tells me that she won't pursue the subject further, which I'm thankful for. It's not easy to talk about how the daughter you never saw or held in your arms was stolen by someone as twisted as the Green Goblin...  
  
"Peter?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"*What* did you want to talk about with Johnny?"  
  
She already knows my secret identity, so I doubt anyone would mind if I revealed who my wife was.  
  
"You know that super model that's going to star in that new comic movie next summer? That super model with the red hair?"  
  
"You mean that glamorous Mary Jane--huh, I should've made the connection earlier. Mary Jane Parker...she's your wife, I presume?"  
  
"Yeah, she is."  
  
Her smile fades slightly. "Then what's the problem? You have a super model wife who's making a soon-to-be-blockbuster hit movie. I don't see any problem there, Peter..."  
  
"She wants a divorce." I say quietly in reply, looking down at the floor so that I didn't have to see the look in her eyes. I didn't need anyone's pity, just someone to talk to.  
  
When I looked up, the armchair was empty. The next thing I know, I could feel weight next to me, signifying that she's sitting right by me.  
  
She appears slowly, materializing from top to bottom, looking at me sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry Peter, I'm sure you must be feeling pretty bad over all of this..." she says, putting her hand on my shoulder again.  
  
This time, I don't really mind.  
  
"Let me see your face, Peter, without your mask..." she says, before tugging slightly at my mask.  
  
Why not...? After all...she's already seen my face...  
  
I merely nod as she continues to take my mask off, then laying it on the table.  
  
It's weird, talking to someone without the mask on.  
  
Sometimes it was fun, them not knowing exactly who you were. Being all mysterious and stuff was a real blast back then...  
  
Right now though, I feel so tired. So drained. Like I could just go sleep for a while.  
  
"She doesn't know what she's letting of." she says to me, putting her hand on my cheek.  
  
I look at her, suddenly noticing something different about her from the last time I had seen her before tonight.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" I ask, feeling concerned. Maybe her pregnancy had taken a lot out of her, or maybe...  
  
"Nothing's wrong, Peter." she says, taking her hand away from my cheek and looking away slightly.  
  
Yup, something's wrong. Is it something so bad that it's the reason she's acting so flirty around me?  
  
"Sue, I've told you my secret," I say, looking at her straight in the eyes, "You mind telling me what yours is?"  
  
She looks away again, much to my dismay.  
  
"Please." I say, wanting to know why she's been acting so flirty.  
  
"I'm...well, you're gonna think I'm stupid, but...I've been feeling lonely, and unappreciated...I feel so ugly and fat too..."  
  
She looks away again when she sees the look of surprise on my face. Damn, I forgot I don't have my mask on.  
  
"But what about Valeria--"  
  
"Franklin used his powers to put her back...back in there...a few weeks ago. I was originally suppose to have her a long while ago..."  
  
"Oh. Uh...Reed, he takes time out for you, right?"  
  
"No...not really. Last night I tried surprising him by buying oysters so that he could make some Hangtown Fry---"  
  
"Reed can cook?"  
  
"Ben taught him."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"...The Thing can cook?"  
  
"It's the only food that the both of them know how to make."  
  
"...Reed actually eats?"  
  
She smiles weakly at me. I was always good at making the ladies smile, I think.  
  
"But...when I tried to persuade him to celebrate our twenty-one years of knowing each other, he had other things to do..."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
She's hugging herself now, like she's cold or something. This isn't going too well...  
  
"Peter?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
She looks at me with those big blue eyes, looking a little nervous and unsure of herself. "Do you think I'm...pretty?"   
  
I gulp. Should I answer the question? If I answer the question, it might encourage her to flirt more, or if I answer the question wrong, I'd have to deal with a very upset Miss Fantastic.  
  
But she is pretty. She may be 5 years older then me, but she looks very pretty.  
  
Beautiful, even.   
  
"Why do you ask, Sue?"  
  
"Because...apparently in my old age I can't seem to attract Reed's attention anymore...he's always busy with a new gadget or gizmo that most of my time not fighting super villains is making sure my kids are taken care of, and that Ben and Johnny don't destroy most of the building..."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
She looks upset now. I better cheer her up, even if I'm not exactly in the best of moods either.  
  
"Of course you're beautiful!" I say with an encourage smile, "After all, how many super humans have tried to win your love?"  
  
Her soft smile returns in full force. "I asked if you thought I were pretty, but beautiful works too..."  
  
I smile back and nod nervously. I hope I'm not encouraging her to flirt more, because it feels wrong when she does it, especially since we're both already married.  
  
Unfortunately for me, I won't be married for too long, since MJ wants that divorce...  
  
"You know, I seem to recall a young and enthusiastic sixteen year old Spider-Man trying to ask me out eleven years ago..." she recalls happily, her eyes twinkling at she looked back at the memory, "back when I was still single...those were some crazy days...huh?"  
  
She may be 32, but right now it's like she's 21 all over again, with the way she talks and smiles, you'd have no clue she's a mom of two who also happens to be one of the most powerful women in the world.  
  
"Yeah, they sure were..." I say lamely, not knowing else to say.  
  
"Peter, why did you ask me out that day?" she asks innocently.  
  
I hesitate for a second.  
  
"Because I really liked you at the time." I answer simply, which causes her to blush.  
  
I gotta change the subject...must change subject!  
  
"Uh...hey--"  
  
"You know, I think we're both unappreciated by our respective spouses..." she says, interrupting me for...lemme see now, the forth time tonight.  
  
"Mary Jane obviously doesn't know how hard it must be for you, to have powers like you do..." she says, holding my hand with both of hers, "You have a responsibility to use your powers for good, just like I do...just like all of us do..."  
  
"That's what I've been telling her..." I answer sadly.  
  
For some reason, I feel so drained and tired again. I don't want to have to live alone again without someone to love...  
  
I realize it's quiet now between Sue and myself.  
  
There's not much else to say, I guess.  
  
We're both unhappy with how our respective marriages are turning out.  
  
Suddenly Sue puts her arm around me and tries to give me a comforting hug.  
  
I hug back.  
  
She starts to put more of herself into the hug.  
  
I do the same.  
  
She's putting her face very close to my neck.  
  
I don't mind.  
  
She's starting to nuzzle my neck.  
  
I return the favor.  
  
She has her arms wrapped around my neck tightly.  
  
She doesn't want me to go.  
  
I wrap my arms around her waist firmly.  
  
I don't want to let go of her.  
  
She starts gently kissing my face, starting with my forehead, then my cheeks, which are starting to feel hot right now...  
  
I kiss her back, including on her soft neck...  
  
She kisses me softly on my lips...  
  
I kiss her back...  
  
She tastes sweet, like...fruit pie, or something...  
  
I kiss her again passionately, lying her down on to the couch, with me on top of her.  
  
She's holding me close to her, whispering sweet words to me...  
  
"I love you Peter...I love you so much..." she whispered seductively as she kisses me, "I can soothe your pain Peter...I'm here to love you...Peter...please...tell me how much you love me...show me how *much* you love *me*...."  
  
She wanted me as badly as I needed her...  
  
I think about her offer as she starts licking my lips playfully, hoping to persuade me into consummating this newfound relationship between us.  
  
Everything was a blur...I started to think about Mary Jane, about all the times we spent together, about everything we had been through...but...now she wanted to have a divorce...  
  
I looked into those deep blue eyes of Sue's, which were pleading with me for this to continue on. She wanted this...she needed love in her life, especially since she wasn't getting any...  
  
Should I really do this? It was always a fantasy of mine to be with Sue Storm...no, she's Sue Richards now...  
  
I close my eyes and give her a soft kiss on her sweet lips, and once again I feel that same sensation.  
  
It's wrong, it's not right, it's immoral, and it's bad!  
  
I can't do this...I can't do this...  
  
"Sue...I..." I say, my eyes becoming watery as I look at her loving face.  
  
She becomes sad, already knowing what I'm about to say. "Peter...I love you..."  
  
"I...I...I'm sorry Sue...I can't do this...you have a husband--"  
  
"But..."  
  
"He loves you..."  
  
"But I love you Peter..."  
  
"I...I can't return the feeling Sue...I'm sorry, I just...I'm feeling so lonely and vulnerable since I heard that MJ wanted a divorce..."  
  
Tears start to form in Sue eyes as she holds on to me. "I'm lonely too...we don't...we don't have to be lonely Peter..."  
  
I smile sadly at her. "Not you Sue...trust me, Reed loves you, he's just sort of...he has a hard way expressing his love I guess...you don't have to be lonely. For me, it's all part of the job."  
  
I get my mask and put it on, but just when I'm about to leap out of the still open window, she says something.  
  
"You don't have to hide behind the mask Peter...you have such a handsome face..." she remarks, wishing I wouldn't wear the mask, "Please don't leave me all alone…especially after rejecting my love…"  
  
"I..."  
  
"I love you Peter..." she says quietly, slowly fading away from view, taking advantages of her invisibility powers to express how sad she feels.  
  
Even if it would make Sue a little happier, I can bring myself to say those three words back at her.  
  
"I'm sorry Sue..." I say, hoping she's still in the room to hear it, before I leap out of the window and into the raining night sky.  
  
Just my luck...it's pouring like heck outside...  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
I'm on a ledge now, wondering if I had made the right choice.  
  
Some guys would think I just made the worst decision ever. Not only did I reject Sue Richard's warmth and love, but also now I'm on a cold, wet, ledge, sitting in the rain, contemplating what would've happened tonight, instead of just having a great time and then wake up in the morning next to her, in bed probably.  
  
I've thought and played that fantasy in my head before, but it was just that, a fantasy. Nothing more...but now that it almost became a reality, I wonder if I should've just gone through with it.  
  
After all, Mary Jane hates me and never wants to see me again.  
  
Aunt May is still mad at me over what Mary Jane told her.  
  
And on top of that, it's cold and wet here. *Cold* and *Wet*, when I could've been *warm* and *loved*.  
  
If the circumstances had been different, perhaps it would've worked out with Sue and me. She's only five years older then me, yet we both are alike in some way.  
  
I hope Reed and her work things out. She deserves to be happy...  
  
Me on the other hand...well...  
  
This is my blessing and curse.   
  
My power and responsibility.  
  
I'm Spider-Man.  
  
Forced to hide behind a mask to conceal my pain...so I can pretend to be someone else other then Peter Parker...  
  
It's funny how Spider-Man practically ripped apart my life...  
  
Leaving me with nothing but memories of what once was, while I sit here during this cold, rainy day.  
  
At least I can be thankful that I still have my health.  
  
...Achoo!  
  
I guess this rain gave me a cold...  
  
...Achoo!  
  
Nuts.  
  
  
  
  
- The End -  
  
  
  
  
Thought it was OOC? Thought it was too angsty? Thought it was okay, good, great? As usual with everything I do, please rate and review!  
  
And go read "Peter Parker: Responsibility", "Spider-Man: Lone Hero", and "Mary Jane Parker: Love and Hate"! review those too!  
  
Mmm...what a hard choice...sitting in the cold rain, or lying in the warmth of someone's love for you... 


End file.
